This invention relates generally to a convertible roof and more particularly to a soft-top convertible roof system.
It is known to provide a soft-top convertible roof for an automotive vehicle. For example, convertible roof constructions are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0152033 entitled “Convertible Roof Bow Control Mechanism” which published on Jul. 13, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,133 entitled “Convertible Top Structure” which issued to Alexander et al. on Jan. 19, 1988; both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In some automotive vehicles, the stowage space for a convertible roof can be limited. For example, in hatchbacks or similar style vehicles, the stowage space behind the seating area can be limited. The limited stowage space may prevent any portion of the convertible roof from being stowed in the stowage space when in the retracted or open position. In some vehicles, the limited stowage space may allow only a portion of the convertible roof to be stowed in the stowage space when in the retracted or open position. In either case, the entire convertible roof or the remainder of the convertible roof resides above the stowage space and may reside above the beitline of the vehicle when in the retracted or open position. In such vehicles, the convertible roof can protrude rearwardly a significant distance due to the limited stowage space. The rearward extension of the convertible roof when in the retracted or open position can provide an aesthetically undesirable appearance.
An automotive vehicle convertible roof system according to one aspect of the present invention includes a cover and a top stack mechanism operable between a raised position and a stowed position. The top stack mechanism includes a forwardmost roof rail and at least one transversely extending roof bow. The at least one roof bow is operable to move between first and second positions relative to the forwardmost roof rail. An entirety of the at least one roof bow may move vertically relative to the forwardmost roof rail when moving between the first and second positions.
In another aspect of the present invention, the top stack mechanism includes a forwardmost roof rail and a forwardmost transversely extending roof bow which is operable to move between first and second positions relative to the forwardmost roof rail. The forwardmost roof bow moves between the first and second positions simultaneously with movement of the top stack mechanism between the raised and stowed positions.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a top stack mechanism includes a pair of transversely spaced apart forwardmost roof rails and a pair of transversely spaced apart rearmost roof rails. At least one transversely extending roof bow is operable to move between first and second positions relative to the pair of forwardmost roof rails. The top stack mechanism also includes at least one actuator which is operable to drive movement of the top stack mechanism between the raised and stowed positions and is also operable to drive movement of the at least one roof bow between the first and second positions.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating an automotive vehicle convertible roof system includes moving at least one roof bow relative to the forwardmost roof rail from a first position to a second position and moving an entirety of the at least one roof bow vertically relative to the forwardmost roof rail when moving the at least one roof bow between the first and second positions.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the method of operating an automotive vehicle convertible roof system can include moving the top stack mechanism between the raised position and the stowed position and moving the forwardmost roof bow relative to the forwardmost roof rail between first and second positions simultaneously with movement of the top stack mechanism between the raised and stowed positions.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating an automotive vehicle convertible roof system may include moving the top stack mechanism between the raised and stowed positions with at least one actuator and moving the at least one roof bow relative to the forwardmost pair of roof rails between first and second positions with the at least one actuator.
The convertible roof system and methods of operating same according to the present invention may advantageously provide a convertible roof system for an automotive vehicle having a limited stowage space rearward of the passenger seating area. The convertible roof system and methods may provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the top stack mechanism is in the stowed position. The convertible roof system and methods may advantageously reduce the extension of the convertible roof rearwardly of the vehicle when in the stowed or open position. The movement of the roof bow relative to the forwardmost roof rail may advantageously reduce the extension of the convertible roof system rearwardly of the vehicle when in the retracted or open position. The convertible roof system and methods may advantageously utilize at least a portion of the stowage space rearward of the seating area. The simultaneous movement of the roof bow relative to the forwardmost roof rails along with the movement of the top stack mechanism may advantageously facilitate the retraction and extension process of the convertible roof system. The ability of at least one actuator to move both the top stack mechanism between the raised and stowed positions and a roof bow between first and second positions relative to a forwardmost roof rail may advantageously provide a relatively inexpensive design while producing the differing motions. Additionally, the convertible roof system and methods of operating same can advantageously provide a construction of a simple design that is relatively inexpensive to produce.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the pending claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description and the specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.